


Knock Please

by Davechicken



Series: Darkpilot Omegaverse [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins don't remember to knock. They - well - it's lucky they don't realise what they almost saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Please

A lazy day, and nowhere to be. Ben wakes first, to an Alpha curled up behind him. Poe’s never taken the inches between them as a barrier to being the big spoon, and his shorter legs bend in behind Ben’s without a problem. The arm around his waist is warm and reassuring, like a comforting blanket, and he feels the hot outbreaths over his neck, tickling at his claiming mark. 

There’s no heat flush driving him mad, no lunatic cycle to urge him to get with child, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t still a hot butter knife carving his insides awake. A slower burn, but still as hot in the end. His eyes slant at the bedside clock, and then at the light around the curtains. It’s really early, and that means they can have a little fun if they’re quiet. The twins are at that stage of never seeming to sleep, and it’s a case of put them down early and wake early, or wear them out by letting them stay up, and make them cranky in order to get a lie in. Neither is perfect.

Anyway. If he can rouse Poe enough…

Ben wriggles, and turns to push his nose in under Poe’s jaw, licking down to his pulse-point to wake him. There’s already a light stiffness between his legs, and he puts a warm hand there, caressing with care. Poe shuffles in his sleep, languidly rutting into his curled hand, and letting out a pleased moan.

No! Quiet. He licks over his mate’s mouth, and kisses him to hush him. That gets him a flapping arm that nearly cracks his head, and he stops as he realises Poe’s not come around enough to know what’s going on, yet.

“B-huh?”  


“Morning, sweetheart. I thought… we could make use of the quiet?”  


“You tryin’… seduce… me in sleep?”  


“Is it working?”  


It is, because Poe’s cock is definitely fuller, longer, and pinker. Ben lets his expression grow predatory, and he strokes lower, where the knot will form. Rubs harder there, knowing how it’s sensitive.

“Mmmm… you can stay.” Poe puts his arms above his head, flexing his chest in an indecent display of his muscle tone. He’s short for an Alpha, but he’s damn well built like one.   


Ben wants to lick the line of every muscle, but he also wants to make sure they get this done before day really breaks, so he settles for straddling his hips and holding their dicks together. He’s aroused, too, and it’s not just the hard cock he’s stroking with Poe’s. Between his legs is a familiar, gliding slickness that says he’s getting ready for his mate to enter him, and he tries to tense and keep the slick in, but it’s hard.

“Want to ride you,” he whispers, keeping his voice almost gone.   


“Fuck yourself on my cock, babe. Love to watch you ride it.”  


Ben loves to watch, too. When they installed the mirror on the wardrobe beside the bed he’d not been sure, but watching first-hand how his mate’s fat cock glistens with his slick as it punctures him… watching his hole stretch around the swelling knot… oh yes. He glances his eyes at the plane surface, and uses it to help hold him in place. A few deliberate teases, stroking the space between his cheeks, then he holds the tip and sinks down. Down, down, and man, he loves that sensation. Loves when they’re together, and he starts to rock his weight back and forth. The sheets ruck up around and behind him, and he tightens deliberately, trying to urge the knot to form and tie them.

He’s holding onto Poe’s shoulders when he hears a creak and a squeak, and he grabs at the sheets, wrapping them around his waist and creating a skirt to cover over their - well - _sin_. Poe’s too swollen to pull out easily, and Ben knows he can’t get away without it hurting one, or both of them.

Shit. Shit, he really thought they were quiet enough.

“Da…” Shara, as always, is the first to speak. 

Ben glances in the mirror, makes sure nothing’s showing but his bare upper torso, and Poe below him.  


“What is it, sweetie?” he calls, trying to sound normal.  


“I wanna cereal.” Shara looks up at them. “What’ya doing, Da?”  


“They’re playing,” Bail says, ever the serious one.   


“…yes. We’re playing, uh… spaceships,” his Alpha says.   


“Da can’t **fly** , Pa,” Bail says, frowning.  


“…I’m teaching him.”  


“Better do in ship.” The little boy shrugs. “Can I have milk?”  


“Can you get the milk and cereal yourself? It can be an adventure. You can use the Force to reach,” Ben suggests. “And you can have one glass only.”  


“Okay.” Bail smiles. “Thanks, Da. Thanks, Pa.”  


“Can I have a glass _and_ it on my cereal?” Shara asks.  


“A small glass,” Ben agrees. “We’ll be down when we… finish this lesson.”  


“Love you,” Shara says, with a tone that is _verging_ on the _smartass_. Ben makes a note to keep an eye on her behaviour today.  


And then, when they’re gone, he looks down at his mate. He’s utterly mortified, and that was a damn close thing. “We need to put a lock on the door, or something.”

“Or teach them to knock,” Poe agrees.  


“I can’t believe you didn’t go down. Your dick is evil.”  


“Yeah. Well. It loves you too much, babe.” His Alpha grabs at his waist. “C’mon. We know we’ve got a bit of time, now. Let me get you back in the mood…”  


Ben wishes it wasn’t as easy as that to get him back into it, but there’s a heady **thump** deeper, and his eyes roll back. Yeah. They’ve got enough time to finish. He’s just glad the kids are too young to realise what they walked in on. But it would be a shame to waste the knot tugging firmer at his hole by the moment, and things went about as well as they could. 

He just _never wants to have it happen again_. Ever. Maker knows how soon they’ll start understanding that their parents still have a sex life! Hopefully it’s years and years away, if ever. Because he isn’t prepared to have _that_ talk with his kids, not yet.

“Shh, stop worrying, babe. C’mon. Let me kiss you.”  


It’s to come, he tells himself, and lets Poe kiss some more of the worry away.


End file.
